Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (“WLANs”), allow mobile devices to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Through network discovery communications with the WLAN, a mobile device, wireless terminal, or station (“STA”) may obtain network information about an access point or access network. An Access Network Query Protocol (“ANQP”) may allow the mobile device to request additional network information prior to establishing network connectivity. Such information may include information about public land mobile networks (“PLMNs”). However, the information about a WLAN and its PLMNs may be limited and may not include sufficient information for a mobile device to select a WLAN.